breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mesa Verde Bank and Trust
|BCS Last Appearance = }} Mesa Verde Bank and Trust is a financial institution located in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was originally represented by the law offices of Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill before taking the services of Kim Wexler. Later, it employed the services of Schweikart and Cokely where Kim leads a new banking division. History Season 2 Kim tries to attract new clients to HHM after she has fallen out of favor with Howard Hamlin. The only prospect who returns her phone call is Mesa Verde's senior counsel Paige Novick, who seeks representation over the bank's proposed branch in Scottsdale, Arizona. Together they arrange a meeting between Kim, Paige, Howard, and Mesa Verde CEO Kevin Wachtell . The meeting is successful and HHM proceeds to represent Mesa Verde. When Kim resigns from HHM to start her firm with Jimmy McGill, she initially reaches an agreement with Kevin and Paige in which Mesa Verde will be her exclusive client. In response, Jimmy's estranged brother Chuck calls a meeting with Kevin and Paige and persuades them to stay with HHM, at Kim's expense. To help Kim and get back at Chuck, Jimmy secretly makes copies of Chuck's Mesa Verde files and forges the address of the Scottsdale branch before it is mailed to the state regulator. At the hearing before the New Mexico Banking Board, confusion over the address grinds the proceedings to a halt. Kevin and Paige are frustrated by the six-week delay resulting from the fiasco, as well as Chuck's insistence on blaming others for what is seemingly his mistake. Paige subsequently phones Kim to inform her that Mesa Verde will work with her from now on instead of HHM. Season 3 Kim manages to correct the paperwork and move Mesa Verde's next hearing to a closer date, much to Paige's relief . After a more successful hearing before the Banking Board, Kim informs Kevin and Paige about Chuck's allegations that Jimmy forged the Mesa Verde files before the previous hearing. Mesa Verde's new branch in Arizona goes through successfully on the schedule that they wanted through Kim's aid and they begin discussing with her another branch they want opened in Utah. Kevin Wachtell is also so impressed with Kim's work, that he refers a friend of his in Texas to her for legal help even with Mesa Verde's agreement with Kim to be her exclusive client. Season 4 Following their previous successes in opening branches with Kim Wexler's help, Mesa Verde begins making plans to expand even further, something that overwhelms Kim as it may be beyond her ability to do alone. As a result, Kim shoves the Mesa Verde filings off on her new paralegal Viola Goto. There is subsequently an error in the filing paperwork and Kim hangs up on Paige due to her new public defender work, earning her a strong rebuke as Mesa Verde is supposed to be her sole client. In order to fulfill her obligations to Mesa Verde and keep up with her public defender work, Kim makes a deal with Schweikart and Cokely where the firm opens up a new banking division. Kim becomes the new head of the division and delegates most of her Mesa Verde work to her new associates so she can focus all of her attention on her public defender work. With the help of Kim and her new banking division, Mesa Verde opens several new branches all across the country over the next several months. After each successful opening, Kim is sent a glass figurine with the company logo and the name of the new branch on it which she keeps on display in her new office. Kevin and Paige later meet with Kim about a planned branch in Wyoming which is supposed to open up in six months. Kevin pitches an idea of using the same design from another very successful branch despite Paige's objections. However, the other branch has a much larger footprint than the current design that they have been hanging their estimates on which means that it will be impossible to do in the current timetable, something agreed on by both Kim and Paige as it took almost two months to get approval for the current design. After being assured by both Kim and Paige that the idea is unfeasible, Kevin accepts it and they move on with the current plan. However, Kim later pulls a con with the help of Jimmy McGill to switch out the original plan with Kevin's revised version, eliminating the need for them to get it reapproved. Category:Companies Category:Banks